


Gosalyn Mallard, Princess of Heart

by madammina



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, you know you want this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: After hearing about the previous princesses of heart, there were some… standards one could assume. Most of them were royalty, by blood or marriage.  Though Alice may have overthrown the Queen of Hearts or did when she got back.  Wonderland was confusing at the best of times.  All of them had been sweet, demure, and while they may have spines of steel they never really got into fights.And then there was Gosalyn Mallard.





	Gosalyn Mallard, Princess of Heart

After hearing about the previous princesses of heart, there were some… standards one could assume. Most of them were royalty, by blood or marriage. Though Alice may have overthrown the Queen of Hearts or did when she got back. Wonderland was confusing at the best of times. All of them had been sweet, demure, and while they may have spines of steel they never really got into fights.

And then there was Gosalyn Mallard.

“YOU LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!” the two-foot, red-headed, beaked terror shouted as she grabbed onto the cloaks through the prison bars where they kept her. The first time this happened, they assumed she was pleading for her life. And then she pulled them down and tried to put them in a headlock. Now they pulled their cloaks away as soon as possible. 

“Are we SURE she’s one?” Marluxia asked again. As the one most used to little girls, he had been put in charge of Gosalyn. Namine was nothing like this. And until they got all seven together, they couldn’t freeze her as Maleficent did those years before. 

“Yes. She’s made… many… mistakes.” Young Xehanort - being the youngest one present he also was assigned to the youngest of the new Princesses. “But she tries to make up for it. And means well. “ 

“You can’t just keep me in here with nothing to do. How about hacky sack! You get me my hacky sack and I’ll stop bothering you.” Gosalyn pouted in her cell. 

“No,” Marluxia said. While he still didn’t know what a hacky sack was, he had watched her the day before. She spent half her time playing sports and knocked one other child out when playing something called baseball. 

“What about my wiffle boy game? Or hockey!” Gosalyn started to bounce around. “I bet I could beat you all in Hockey.” Gosalyn started to ramble things, then mimed hitting something. Marluxia could barely keep up with the terms. "Goal" was easy enough to figure out. But what was a hat trick? 

“You’re stalling.” Young Xehanort finally said. “Why are you here?”

“You kidnapped me from my room, duh.” Gosalyn went back and fell onto her bed. “This thing is all on you guys.” 

“You would think one so young would be more scared at two people whisking her away from her room in the middle of the night.” Young Xehanort replied as he got in front of her cage.

“You think this is my first time being kidnapped?” Gosalyn raised an eyebrow. 

“The fact you imply that you have been kidnapped before is disturbing.” Young Xehanort replied. “But that isn’t my question. Why are you a princess of heart?” 

“I’m not a princess,” Gosalyn replied as she sat up. “If you want a princess mentality, talk to Mrs. Muddlefoot. Nah, I’m something else.” 

“And what is that?” Marluxia asked. Gosalyn turned and grinned.

“Beat me in poker and then we’ll talk.” 

“... I’ll go get Luxord.” Marluxia sighed. And vanished. Young Xehanort continued to sit down outside her cell, just out of reach. Gosalyn mimicked him.

“So, what do you want with me anyway?” Gosalyn asked as she picked at some lint. “If you are looking for a princess, I know a couple. And a Sorceress who’s more princess-like than me.” 

“There are seven Princesses of heart. The best of anyone in any world.” Young Xehanort replied. “You are one of them. And with you, we will unlock the doorway to Kingdom Hearts itself.” 

“Right. Standard McGuffin bad guy plot.” Goslayn sighed. “I had hoped it would be a bit more interesting. Not something I helped take down last Tuesday.” 

“What?” Young Xehanort stood up. “We have worked… for YEARS on this… my whole existence-”

“Listen, kid.” Gosalyn stood up. 

“I’m older than you.”

“You’re still a kid!” Gosalyn crossed her arms and stared at him. Before Young Xehanort could respond, Marluxia returned with Luxord.

“Since when does a Nine Year Old Princess know how to play poker?” Luxord asked as he pulled out a normal deck. 

“I was in an orphanage, we learn ways to pass time.” She held out her hand for the cards. “Are you going to play or what? If I win, I get my hackeysack and my games, okay? And if you win… I’ll try to be quieter.”

“Deal,” Luxord replied. As Luxord reached out, a portal opened with the sound of a chainsaw and a gas canister fired into the room.

“FINALLY!” Gosalyn grinned. Marluxia turned but was hit in the face with something else. 

“I am the terror that flaps in the night!” A shadow rushed from the chainsaw portal and knocked down Luxord. “I am the hero you forgot to plan for.”

Young Xehanort pulled out his keyblade, A grappling hook grabbed him. It swung around, tying him up. 

“I AM DARKWING DUCK!” The smoke dissipated, revealing a masked duck dressed in a purple jacket, a cape, and fedora. “And. You. Took. My. Daughter.” 

“And my friend!” A much taller duck dressed like an aviator came out and waved. “Hi, Gos!”

“Hi, Launchpad! Get me out of here will ya?” Gosalyn rolled her eyes. “They wouldn’t get me a hacky sack. I wasn’t going to risk my-”

“Arrows?” Darkwing pulled a quiver from beneath his cape. Launchpad knelt in front of the cage and began to pick the lock. 

“YES!” Gosalyn bounded out as soon as it opened, hugged her dad, then grabbed the bow, arrows, and quiver. “Hey, kid, you asked what I was earlier.” 

Young Xehanort looked up and saw a boxing glove arrow pointed in his face.

“I’m not a princess, I’m a superhero.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gosalyn IS a PoH. And a super hero.


End file.
